Penny For Your Thoughts
by 2chillxx
Summary: What if Darry, Soda and Ponyboy had a thirteen year old sister named Clementine? How would she react to Ponyboy and Johnny's disappearance and the death of two of the gang members? (Not another Mary Jane or Mary sue or whatever, I promise.)
1. Chapter 1

**Penny For Your Thoughts Chapter One:**

 **Clementine's POV**

 _Once upon a time in a faraway land there lived a royal family. The family was the most kind and respected in all of the kingdoms, they had it all. In the castle there was a young princess who was just as beautiful as her mother was, and three dashing young princes, one awaiting to inherit the thrown._

That's how you probably wanted this story to begin, or at least by the end you will. I can't blame you, who doesn't love a good fairy tale with a happily-ever-after ending. Sure, those stories are good but the best ones are real, sometimes…. Well anyway my story, correction- our story, is no fairy tale.

No my story doesn't begin in a faraway land with royalty and all of that junk. My story begins in Tulsa Oklahoma, 1966, with a group of eight greasers on the east side of town, my family.

Me, Ponyboy, Johnny and Dally agreed to meet on the corner of Picket and Sutton before the movie started. Pony didn't want me to come, brothers never want their younger sisters' tagging along, but Johnny and Dally said to let me come because I dig OK. I wouldn't have come but Alison Cornwall bailed on our plans, so I had nothing better to do.

As we were walking along the street on the way to the movie theatre I was thinking about how much math homework I had for the weekend when Johnny's voice broke into my thoughts,

"….movie about Dally?"

"Some beach movie with no plot." Dally shrugged.

"Sounds terrific." I said sarcastically. Pony shot me one of those older brother warning looks.

"Ponyboy Curtis you may be afraid to speak your mind but I'm not." I whispered so only he could hear. I'm kind of known for being a tad sassy. Even with my sass the gang still accepted me as their little sister, not just Pony, Soda and Darry's. It helped that I was a girl and I was always stitching the boys up after a fight or a rumble. I taught myself how to sew and it turns out that skin is just like fabric. So the boys all thought highly of me and I was always willing to help them out no matter what.

"Anyone got a weed?" I ask. I had just started smoking a few months ago, right after mom and dad died, and Darry still didn't know. I wasn't sure how he would react if I told him so I figured he'd find out somehow. Pony handed me a cigarette and I struck a match. I sucked in and blew out sharply.

Even though Ponyboy was only one year older than me he acted as I were his responsibility. He's funny that way.

It was still light out and we had time to kill before the movie. We mostly just horsed around in restaurants and shops until the manger kicked us out for looking suspicious. The boys decided to chase around a couple of 6th graders in the field behind the movie theatre. I just walked slowly behind admiring the clouds.

When we arrived at the Nightly Double I started walking to the ticket booth to pay to get as I normally do when I'm with my friends. But apparently going to the movie theatre is a completely different excursion when one is with Dallas Winston. He stood right in front of me.

"Whadda ya doin'?" he asked. His almost white eyebrow cocked.

"Goin' to pay." I replied.

"Why would you do that when you can get in for free?" He pointed to the fifteen foot fence that surrounded the drive in. I rolled my eyes as the boys took off running. I had to laugh though, Dally really was a character.

When I finally made it over to the fence they were waiting for me.

"Ladies first." Pony grinned at me.

"Such gentlemen." I remarked and Johnny snickered. I put one foot in a link and made my way up. It wasn't my first time scaling a high fence. This one time Soda took me and Pony frog hunting at night on what happened to be private property. This fat guy came along and started hollerin' at us to get off his land. The three of us ran like hell over a fence and back to the truck. I smiled as I got over the fence and landed on my feet.

It was dark out so we likely wouldn't get caught, but my job as first one over was to be the look out. When Johnny was safely over the fence the four of us made our way over to the rows of seats where people without cars sat. There was no one else there except these two socy looking girls sitting in the very front.

I should've known the second I saw Dally's face what he was going to do next. He went up and sat right behind them and started talkin' dirty. Johnny left to get a coke and Ponyboy and I just stood there staring at each other, not knowing what to do next. I had this gut feeling that this was going to be a long night.

 **AN/: Hey guys, it's been a while. Tell me what you think of this story. It's been something I've wanted to do for a long time :)**

 **Stay gold lovelies,**

 **2chillxx**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys. So I know I haven't updated in a while, I've sort have been in a slum lately and if you read the reviews you'll know why.

So what I've been thinking, and the first chapter of Penny For Your Thoughts, would kind of be a prologue and you (the readers) can submit character profiles and back stories and I will create a story from your ideas.

Let me know what you think!

Love you all!

-2chillxx


End file.
